


Awakening

by Redgy



Series: The Times MacCready and Nora Had Sex (And Some They Didn't) [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: But So Is Nora, But Then Feelings Happened, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, Hallucigen Gas, MacCready Is A Kinky Bastard, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This Was Just Supposed To be Porn, so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgy/pseuds/Redgy
Summary: When Nora and MacCready take the Hallucigen job from Fred Allen, they weren't prepared to find the pre-war building overrun with weird sex gas.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Series: The Times MacCready and Nora Had Sex (And Some They Didn't) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179116
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Awakening

_The first time MacCready and Nora had sex was pure accident._

They’d been in Goodneighbor to resupply and bring Hancock the news of what went down at Pickman Gallery. The Mayor was less than pleased that the psycho managed to give them the slip, but he was grateful for the information, and even more so that they’d walked out of there alive.

“Pretty gnarly shit,” he’d said around the edges of a cigarette. “Glad that pretty face of yours got out alright there, Sunshine.”

MacCready snorted. “What about me?”

Hancock let out a boisterous laugh that filled the room to bursting. “Not much could make that ugly mug of yours any worse, Mac.”

After they left the State House, Nora insisted on going down to the Third Rail and having a chat with Whitechapel Charlie. It was already nearly midnight and MacCready wanted nothing more than to crash into a bed at the Rexford, but they were hurting for caps, and she insisted it would only take a few minutes. 

The Mr. Handy didn’t have anything for them directly, but he offered a tip that Fred Allen over at the Rexford was looking for somebody to run an errand. 

“Thanks Chuck,” said Nora as she downed a shot of swill. “Stay outta trouble, y’hear?”

And MacCready couldn’t help but wonder how she did it, because if anyone else had dared call him Chuck they’d have been chased out of Goodneighbor. But the robot merely blinked in what could have been a sly wink.

“You know me better than that, love.”

And so finally— _finally_ —they made their way to the Rexford. MacCready was so tired he could have fallen asleep standing up, but somehow he managed to stay upright as he tossed a handful of caps onto Clair’s counter.

“Two rooms for one night,” he said, far too exhausted to bother with pleasantries. (Not that he would have bothered in the first place.)

She raised a brow but took the caps anyway, exchanging them for a couple of rusty room keys. To MacCready, they looked like heaven.

When Nora met him at the base of the stairwell, she was grinning so widely he knew it could only mean trouble. And where Nora was concerned, trouble usually translated to caps. 

“What’s the job?” he asked as he tossed her her room key. She caught it smoothly.

“Fred says he’s looking for some new product, and he’s got his eyes on the old Hallucigen building northeast of here. Said he’d pay good money for anything we bring back.”

“How good are we talking?”

Her grin widened. “Four-hundred.”

MacCready let out a low whistle. “Do I even wanna ask how you managed that one?” Fred was sort of infamous for being a penny-pincher around these parts, which could only mean one of three things; there was something in there worth the caps, it was dangerous, or Nora just batted her lashes and gave the poor chump a sweet smile.

Knowing Nora, he was willing to bet it was a mix of all three.

She winked. “Probably not.”

He laughed at that, then bound up the stairs after her, taking the steps two at a time. He wasn’t sure if it was the promise of a soft bed that spurred him on, or the promise of caps come tomorrow. Either way, he had a feeling he’d be sleeping good tonight.

The next morning, MacCready awoke to sunlight pouring through the cracks of the boarded up window in his room. A sleepy smile was etched on his face; he’d had the chance to bathe and get a good night’s rest. He was as ready to face the day as he’d ever be.

And it was definitely a big day. With such a good job lined up, he couldn’t afford to be anything less than his best. He was just beginning to shimmy into his pants (which were still a little damp from the scrubbing he’d given them the night before) when Nora rapped lightly on his door.

It was sort of their routine. MacCready had learned quickly that she typically rose at the ass-crack of dawn, and he tended to sleep in most days. So, when they were somewhere in town—somewhere safe (or as safe as you can get in the Commonwealth, anyway)—she let him sleep while she gathered whatever supplies they needed for their next excursion out into the big bad Wasteland. 

“Come in,” he answered as he shrugged into his undershirt. 

The door cracked open slightly. “You decent?” she asked, and he could hear the teasing smile behind her words. 

“For you? Not a chance.”

She laughed and swung the door open the rest of the way before padding across the room and plopping down on his bed. 

“Oh sure, just make yourself at home.”

“I will, thanks,” she said, rolling around for good measure. “We should be stocked for another two weeks, unless you’d like to go toe-to-toe with another Deathclaw.”

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who insisted on going into that cave. ‘Sides, it was just a baby.”

She gave him a fake scornful look, unable to keep the smile off her face. “Where there’s a baby, the Mama’s sure to follow.”

“Guess she didn’t get the memo.”

She hummed appreciatively, and MacCready allowed himself to bask in the moment. It wasn’t too often they got breathing room like this and _damn_ if it didn’t feel good. Sometimes, he found himself wondering if he’d gone soft in Nora’s company, but the way they worked themselves to the bone on a day-to-day basis begged to differ. If anything, he’d gotten stronger; those first few weeks were Hell on Earth as he struggled to keep up with Nora throwing herself into danger every chance she got. He’d thought she was bat-shit crazy, but after learning about her story, hearing how she wanted to make this world a better place for a son she wasn’t sure was even alive, he understood.

It felt good being a part of something like that. Not some stuck up tin cans who delude themselves into thinking they’re what’s best for the Commonwealth, or a startup militia that’s about as exciting as the holes in his socks, but a real flesh-and-blood woman with real problems that she’s trying to solve. She wasn’t perfect—never claimed to be—but she was making a difference and getting shit done.

And he admired her for it.

“Up and at ‘em, partner,” she said, rolling off the bed. Maybe it was just pre-job jitters, or perhaps something else entirely, but MacCready felt a tug in his gut.

He slung his rifle over his shoulder and trailed after her, locking the door behind him as he went.

* * *

“See anything?”

MacCready let out a slow breath and scanned the street in front of the Hallucigen building through the scope of his rifle. Other than a curious molerat rooting through a particularly gross-looking pile of garbage, all seemed quiet. 

They sat perched on the roof of the Marlborough building just a block away from their target. It had taken nearly three hours to pick their way through Boston, and by now the sun was nearly at its peak in the sky. MacCready’s dreams of making it back to Goodneighbor before nightfall were slinking further and further out of his reach.

With an annoyed click of his tongue, he lowered his gun and stepped away from the ledge.

“Dead as a mouse.”

Nora cocked a brow. “I don’t think that’s how the saying goes.”

“Tae-to tah-to,” he smirked. “Either way, looks like we’re clear.”

“Operation Secure the Drugs is go.”

Together, they eased down the fire escape, careful not to make too much noise. They stuck to cover where they could, but as they got closer, it became apparent they really didn’t need to. The decaying corpses of Gunners littered the sidewalk just outside the door. Judging from the smell, they’d been there for quite a while.

The molerat finally noticed their presence and scampered away, chattering in fear.

“What the hell happened here?” Nora asked, burying her nose in her shirt. 

MacCready only shrugged, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Something about this place definitely wasn’t right. He was almost tempted to suggest they tell Fred Allen to stick it where the sun doesn’t shine and bug off, but they’d come too far to walk away now. 

It was all or nothing. 

Tentatively, Nora reached for the door handle. When the door slid open, a pinkish mist swirled out into the open air. It smelled odd, though definitely not unpleasant. MacCready couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but if he had to guess, it might have been some sort of flower.

They took a step back.

_“Repeat: a chemical leak has been detected. Please evacuate the building immediately.”_

“Shit,” Nora hissed, swatting the mist away as it curled towards her. “Gas.”

“Think it’s lethal?”

“I’m… not sure,” she said. “Did you bring a mask?”

MacCready shook his head, biting back a curse.

“Me neither.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, weighing their options. MacCready began to feel a strange warmth that started in his head, then slowly wound its way down to his toes. It felt _good,_ like basking in the sun on a summer day. There was something else, too; something he didn’t quite recognize.

“Is it just me, or does everything seem more… colorful?” she asked.

He realized she was right—her mousey brown hair looked something closer to a rich chocolate, and the green flecks in her hazel eyes seemed to dance like a tree swaying in the wind. 

Then it hit him. All at once, his mouth dried up and his pants tightened ever so slightly—the telltale sign of a boner. He wanted to groan in frustration, but something kept the noise locked tight within his throat. 

Nora seemed to feel it, too. She shifted her weight from leg to leg restlessly and her fingers twitched like they wanted to be doing something _much_ more interesting.

She let out a sharp laugh that nearly jolted MacCready out of his boots. 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding,” she said, still chuckling. “I remember now—I’ve heard about this stuff. There was an article in the paper about a ground-breaking aphrodisiac that you could huff like jet. I think they called it Awakening.”

“Sooo… what, then? Is it safe?” MacCready asked, desperate to find something to distract him from the embarrassing tent in his pants. At least she had the decency not to stare—he couldn’t say the same for himself.

She nodded. “More or less. Think of it as a sex gas, though if I remember correctly, it was still in its testing phases and hadn’t been approved for public use yet. _Undesirable side effects,_ or something like that.”

MacCready shifted. He was feeling pretty desirable, himself. “Such as?”

“Hell if I know,” she turned to grin at him, and MacCready swore under his breath when he saw the flushed expression on her face. “But what I _do_ know is that I’m not gonna let a little horny gas stand between me and a payday. Come on, lover boy. Let’s see if we can find a source for this stuff. Something tells me this is exactly the kind of thing our dear friend Fred would be interested in.”

She brushed past him and disappeared into the dim lighting of the building, letting out an airy laugh as she did. 

_So she_ did _notice._ MacCready felt a blush creep up his neck, which felt a little silly, all things considered. 

He still wasn’t sure about the gas, but he wasn’t about to let his boss wade knee-deep into this steaming pile of shit alone. So he put on his big boy pants, tugged his hat a little lower onto his face, and followed after her into the mist.   
  


* * *

When he first heard the moans, MacCready thought he was starting to go crazy. 

Maybe Nora had been wrong about the gas—not like it would be the first time (though you didn’t hear that from him). But when her quick steps slowed and she dropped into a crouch, he knew that she heard it, too. They crept as silently as they could towards the sound, careful to avoid stepping on anything that could make too much noise.

The blush that still hadn’t left his cheeks burned hotter when he realized what the sound was. It was definitely a woman, and judging from the broken, incoherent babbling, she was…

They turned the corner, and MacCready had never felt so strange about being right. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to pinpoint the sound of sex, but seeing her there with her tits hanging out of a shredded shirt and her hands working furiously at her clit, pants nowhere to be seen, was nearly enough for him to hang up his hat for good.

The woman was a Gunner, if her tattered rags were anything to go on, and _boy,_ was she _going on._ The look on her face was one of sheer pleasure, like she’d reached heights nobody’d dared climb before. Her fingers were drenched in her own cum, and as she traded hands, she slurped it off her fingers like it was a delicacy.

“What the fu-” MacCready began, but Nora clamped her hand over his mouth. He eyed his boss curiously, then noticed the way her chest heaved like she’d just run a marathon. Her gaze was locked on to the Gunner having the time of her life just a few feet ahead of them, the expression on her face so foreign to him he almost took a step back. 

_Holy shit,_ he realized with a jolt. _She’s turned on._ Though he wasn’t so sure _turned on_ quite made the cut. The look in her eyes was absolutely _ravenous,_ and he was a little concerned his fearless boss would stand up to join the Gunner any second. 

To his surprise, she took out her silenced pistol and, with a well-placed shot, drove a bullet right between the Gunner’s eyes. Then, she turned to him and gave a sly wink.

“Hell’uva way to go, don’t you think?”

MacCready swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the way his dick twitched in his pants. 

“I can definitely think of worse.”

“I’m sure you can.” Her words were heavy, and laced with much more meaning than she let on. Their eyes locked for a long moment, and just as he was about to break the silence, she bumped him with her elbow. “Come on, let’s keep moving.”

They found more like the first Gunner deeper in the building. Some were alone, like she was, but others were paired up and rutting against each other like animals, all of them so lost within the throes of passion they took little to no notice of the Grim Reapers carving their way through their numbers. At one point, they even stumbled upon the largest orgy MacCready had ever seen. Eight Gunners total were moaning and fucking against each other at once, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed.

 _Hancock will never believe this one,_ he thought to himself with a grin as they dropped like flies. 

The gas was beginning to take a heavier toll on him now, too. And if Nora’s labored breaths were anything to go on, she wasn’t in much better shape. 

Things could have been worse, all things considered. The gas could have driven them crazy and made them want to pluck each other’s eyes from their sockets. He wasn’t certain how much higher _driven them crazy and made them want to fuck each other till their eyes popped out of their sockets_ was on the list exactly, but it was definitely up there. 

Like Nora had so beautifully put it, _a hell’uva way to go._

By the time they reached the third floor, MacCready was beginning to feel pretty dizzy. His brain swirled with his own arousal and the smell of sex that wafted through the building, and it was taking an incredible amount of self control not to reach down and palm himself through his pants, a self control that was slowly starting to slip from his grasp. 

Nora wasn’t doing too much better. In fact, she might have been in even worse shape than he was. She had to stop multiple times to catch her breath, leaning against the wall to keep from toppling over. MacCready tried not to watch the way she clamped her thighs together, but honestly, he was hypnotized by it. 

He wondered what she’d look like with them splayed out like a butterfly’s wings on either side of his head as he lapped at her core, greedy for every drop of cum she had to offer.

 _Yeah._ His thoughts had turned into a dark mess, and if he wasn’t careful, somehow he knew they’d be too much to resist. Besides, he wasn’t stupid—he saw how her gaze lingered on the (very obvious) bulge in his pants more than once, so he knew she was having similar thoughts. 

It was a strange feeling, wanting her and her wanting him so badly. He blamed the gas, but honestly, this wasn’t the first time he’d pictured her like this. He supposed that after being around her for so long it was only natural, but the still coherent part of his mind knew that the answer wasn’t so simple.

He told that part of his mind to shut up, and they pressed on.

They didn’t make it very far. A massive hole in the floor blocked their path to the next section of the building, and they’d have to shimmy along the admittedly sketchy support beam that spanned the edge of the pit. 

A sign at the end of the hallway read _Laboratory,_ and MacCready knew that if something was here, it’d be in there. They were so close to grabbing what they came for and getting the fuck out.

“Just need… a second,” Nora struggled, leaning against the wall.

MacCready was starting to get worried. He’d never seen her like this. Even the few times a stray bullet found her shoulder, she’d been more or less fine. She was coming completely undone, and he wasn’t certain she’d be able to cross the chasm without losing her footing. 

He considered offering to go on ahead and search the lab himself, leaving her there to catch her breath, but he didn’t much like the sound of that idea. Somehow he knew that leaving her behind would be a very bad idea.

“Boss,” he reached for her, but she shied away from his grip.

“S’fine,” she slurred, refusing to look him in the eyes. “Let’s just go and… and get the fuck out of here.”

He swallowed thickly but nodded regardless, deciding to stay within reaching distance should the worst happen.

And the worst _did_ happen. 

Before they even made it to the beam, her foot caught the edge of a loose tile and she nearly tumbled over the side of the gaping hole in the floor. Quick as lightning, MacCready’s arm shot out and grabbed her, reeling her in close and saving her from a multitude of broken bones.

When his skin touched hers, they both let out a guttural groan that verberated in their chests, bodies thrumming with overwhelming desire. Suddenly he realized why she’d shied away from him. Just the feeling of his hand around her wrist was enough to set him on fire. 

“Boss,” he panted, barely able to keep his eyes open against the sheer pleasure of just touching her.

He felt overwhelmed, so completely and totally out of his league that walking into a raider camp seemed like child’s play compared to _this_ —whatever the fuck this was. 

Fucking _Christ,_ he could smell her arousal from here. A soft musky scent that reminded him of pine needles and something sweet like vanilla that floated just on the edge. He wanted to know what she tasted like so bad he nearly sobbed.

“The gas,” she answered breathily, clearly just as overwhelmed as he was. “Do you think…”

He nodded, unable to speak. He was painfully aware of his heart hammering in his chest. His hand was still clamped around her wrist, and he could feel her pulse. She wasn’t in any better shape than he was.

“I…” he began, but couldn’t form the words. They stuck in his throat like Wonderglue. _I think we should get out of here,_ he wanted to say, but his eyes raked over the soft curves of her body and the way her tank top and jean shorts clung to her shape made his mouth drier than the Navajo Desert. He wanted to rip open the thin fabric and _devour_ her, drink in her every moan and grip the flare of her hips as she bucked against him. He wanted to hear his name on her lips in a cry that went higher and higher until she shattered in his hands.

He was painfully hard, his dick pressing against the zipper of his pants like a caged animal desperate to be free. The need to feel her tight walls against him clouded his mind until it was all he could think about.

When his gaze finally met hers, he very nearly came undone. The scrap of dignity that clung stubbornly to his bones was all that saved him from taking a running leap and hurling himself right over the edge of his desire. Her pupils were blown so wide her hazel eyes looked black. She dragged her tongue along her bottom lip and he watched the movement utterly transfixed like it was the best goddamn thing he’d ever seen.

As if she was in a trance, her free hand slowly crept up and cupped his cheek. White-hot pleasure seared through his head and shot all the way down to his toes. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

 _“Nora,”_ he managed through a throaty moan.

Apparently, that was her breaking point. She pressed her lips against his desperately, and MacCready’s body sang with approval. He tightened his grip on her wrist while his other hand tangled itself into her hair. Their tongues wrestled as they fought to drink each other in and, coupled with the feel of her body dragging against his, it was all at once far too much and not nearly enough.

MacCready took that scrap of dignity—the only thing standing between him and the deep end—crumpled it up, and tossed it over his shoulder. His hips moved involuntarily, dragging his erection along the planes of her pelvis.

Nora threw her head back and sighed. He felt her knees buckle, but he was holding her so tight against himself that she stayed right where she was. He leaned down and nibbled at the exposed skin of her neck, reveling in the way her hands scrabbled for purchase against his back.

“Nora— _fuck_ —I…” he sounded so broken. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized how crazy this whole situation was. Nora was his _boss,_ and even he knew that there were some lines that shouldn’t be crossed, weird sex gas or no.

“Mac,” she whispered, sounding just as broken as him. She wound her thin arms around his neck and nipped at his exposed collarbone. She writhed like a snake in his grip, desperately seeking friction wherever she could find it.

 _We shouldn’t be doing this,_ he wanted to say. _This isn’t what we want._ He couldn’t find the strength. And besides, he’d have been lying, and he didn’t feel very inclined to do so at a time like this.

The truth is, he _did_ want this— _her._ Maybe more than anything he’s ever wanted in his entire life. After nearly three months of traveling with her, getting themselves into enough trouble to last several lifetimes, somehow it was never enough. And yeah, maybe he hoped that she’d help him save Duncan, but somewhere along the way, things got _complicated._

But _this?_ This was simple. The fire raging in his belly and the lust clouding his mind was easy for him to understand. He wasn’t left scratching his head and wondering where things went from here, because judging from the way her hips jerked against his and how she looked like she wanted to _swallow him whole,_ he knew exactly where they’d wind up.

And MacCready was going to find the goddamn promised land.

“Touch me,” she whined, and it was all the encouragement he needed. 

He only hesitated for a moment before he tugged her tank top up and over her head, discarding it unceremoniously on the dirty floor. She probably would have chided them if they weren’t so drunk off the feeling of his trembling hands working to unclasp her bra. When it finally fell away, revealing the smooth expanse of soft skin interrupted only by two perfectly pink and achingly hard nipples, his mouth suddenly remembered how to make saliva again.

He drooled at the sight of her, taking a second to drink it all in. Her cheeks were flushed, lips parted and chest heaving. Her breasts swayed with the movement, and for a silly moment MacCready wondered if he’d be hypnotized by them if he stared too long.

She whined again, and MacCready didn’t need to be told twice. His mouth dove for his prize and his calloused hand smoothed up the planes of her stomach. He grazed his tongue against the tight peak of her nipple. She tasted of sweat—sweet and musky and a little salty, but to MacCready, it tasted like heaven.

 _“Fuck,”_ she hissed, her fingers going to his hair. He idly wondered when his hat had fallen off, but he had much more important things to think about. Her knees buckled again, so he gently led her back to the wall so he could focus on unraveling her to her very core.

He sucked and licked and nibbled like his life depended on it, occasionally switching sides. His hands trailed along her thighs, rubbing tiny circles onto her creamy skin that left her mewling like a helpless kitten.

He made the mistake of looking up and capturing her gaze with his own, and he found himself moaning just at the sight of her. Seeing the blissful look on her face just above the swells of her chest—her eyes black with lust—would have been enough to drive him crazy had he not already arrived there a long time ago. He’d have spank material for _weeks_ after this _._

She seemed to come back to some semblance of sense as she began tugging uselessly at his coat. He chuckled and sat back just enough to let it fall to the floor.

“Not funny,” she mumbled, still smiling despite herself. 

So she wasn’t _completely_ crazy. MacCready wasn’t sure whether that was a good or a bad thing, but when she tugged him out of his shirt and raked her heated gaze across the expanse of his shoulders, leaving a blazing trail of heat in its wake, he started to lean a little more towards _good._

A groan rattled in her throat, and that only spurred him on. Her shorts were next to go, slithering away with zero resistance and disappearing somewhere into the void where nothing existed but MacCready and Nora. He hooked his thumbs into the elastic band of her panties, licked his lips in anticipation, and ever so slowly dragged them down.

Nora shivered above him, naked as the day she was born, and looking like she was about to swallow him whole. He lifted her legs and wrapped them over his shoulders and kept her suspended there with nothing to support her but the wall at her back and his own strength. 

He felt like a jewel thief in one of those Mysterious Shroud comics, tiptoeing precariously around lasers and guards until finally, _finally,_ coming face-to-face with the heist of the century. 

Her pussy was dripping—literally. Juices flowed from her pretty pink lips and dribbled down the curve of her ass before pattering to the floor below, which just felt like a waste to MacCready. Throughout the course of his admittedly short life, this was far and away the hottest thing he’d ever fucking seen. He made sure to take a mental photo before descending upon her sex and, in turn, his salvation.

Nora’s reaction was immediate and _delicious._ MacCready gave a long, languid stroke of his tongue, gathering as much of her essence as he could. It tasted sweet and light with just a hint of tartness, and startlingly reminded him of mutfruit. Her thighs clamped around his head and she threw her head back in ecstasy, mouth agape in a silent sigh.

He’d never be able to eat a mutfruit again without remembering that _fucking_ look on her face.

MacCready’s tongue lavished her pussy with a voracity he’d never known himself to have before. The taste of her arousal, the smell of her sweat, the whimpers that bubbled in her chest… All of it—all of _her_ —washed over him in a wave of sweet euphoria, and he listened with a smile as that last shard of self-control tucked deep inside his mind shattered.

There was no way in hell he was turning back now—not that he’d been planning on it to begin with.

MacCready’s fingers were skilled at a great many things; picking locks, pulling triggers… Teasing Nora to the breaking point was something else he could add to that list. He stroked his fingers lazily, massaging the odd spongy patch that betrayed her g-spot.

“Oh, oh!” she cried, gripping his hair so tight he might’ve worried she’d rip it out. “Don’t… don’t stop, _please,_ God. I’m—”

“Cum for me, babygirl,” he mumbled against her heat.

MacCready had heard stories of women cumming so hard they squirt. In Little Lamplight, where horny prepubescent minds were free to run as wild as they like, such tales were told frequently in awed voices, like witnessing it would be some sort of religious experience. Personally, he’d always thought they were just that— _stories._

And then Nora shuddered as she went perfectly still, a tiny whimper escaped her lips, and she gushed into MacCready’s eager mouth. He was flooded with her juices and he did his best to keep up with the sheer volume of it all, lapping and slurping like a man dying of thirst. Finally, her soul returned to her body from whatever astral plane it had escaped to, and she sobbed with need.

In one fluid motion, he moved her legs from his shoulders to around his waist and stood up. With one hand, he unfastened the button of his pants and let them drop to his knees along with his underwear. Without allowing a moment to second guess himself, he buried his dick to the hilt inside her sopping pussy.

She cried as she came again, and MacCready nearly blacked out as her walls squeezed him in a vice grip. He growled and rocked his hips into hers, the white-hot burn of desire within his belly almost painful in its intensity. 

“Oh, _Bobby,_ ” she said through her tears, and that officially marked the end of him.

His body moved on its own as he thrust hard and fast into her. Luckily, it seemed like that was exactly what she wanted, because he wasn’t sure he could have stopped himself if he tried.

Not that he _did_ try, or ever really had any intention of doing so. He was completely overtaken by pure instinct, pressing their chests as close together as they could physically manage. He panted and raved into her ear like a wild animal. She clawed desperately at his back, and the sting only served to push him closer to the edge. 

He could feel his orgasm coiling inside him, and it was shaping up to be the most intense he’d ever had, and _fast._ He knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, so he leaned forward and nipped Nora’s neck, silently appreciating how soft her skin felt between his teeth.

“When I say _now,_ I want you to cum on my cock again like a good girl,” he said, barely recognizing his voice as he spoke. “Can you do that for me, Princess?”

She bit her lip and nodded, and the desperate look in her eyes made MacCready’s head spin. 

His thrusts became faster and sloppier as he chased his release. He gripped the soft flesh of her hips so tight he knew they’d bruise, but it was all he could do to keep himself grounded to reality. Then, she shifted her hips ever so slightly, and he saw stars bursting behind his vision.

“Now!” he just barely managed to choke out before his world came crashing down around him.

She arched her back and spasmed around his cock, eyes clouded with pleasure. He rasped as he buried himself as deep inside her pussy as he could manage. Wave after wave of pure ecstasy washed over him, each more intense than the last. It was the single most mind-shattering moment of his life, and by the time the onslaught let up enough for him to regain his bearings, both he and Nora slid to the floor in an exhausted heap.

They stayed that way for a few moments and caught their breath. MacCready slid himself from Nora’s still nearly too-tight grip, blinking hard to chase away the blackness that edged around his vision.

He felt better, though that didn’t even begin to come close to describing the buzz that had his whole body vibrating. His head felt a little more clear, and he once again found himself placed back into the reality he’d been unceremoniously plucked from thanks to the gas. The razor-sharp edge of desperation had dulled quite a bit, and even though he was still horny (he could already feel his dick beginning to harden again), he felt more or less functional.

Nora sat up and flashed him a dazed grin.

“Wow,” was all she said as she began the ritual of sorting out which piece of clothing belonged to who.

He could only nod in agreement. _Wow_ was probably the understatement of the goddamn century.

Once they’d gotten themselves more or less redressed, they shimmied across the chasm and walked in an easy silence to the lab. Nora found three canisters that swirled with pink mist and a label that read, _‘Test chemical_ Awakening. _Aphrodisiac. WARNING! Not intended for recreational use.’_

As she (very carefully) dropped the canisters into her pack, the weight of what they’d just done settled over MacCready’s shoulders. He’d just had the best sex of his entire life with his _boss._ The shame and embarrassment was instantaneous, and when she turned to face him again, he prepared himself for the worst.

 _Some lines aren’t meant to be crossed,_ he thought bitterly as he glared at the floor.

Instead of chewing him out, or slapping him, or even just telling him to leave, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. The arousal still thrumming in his body hummed excitedly, though not nearly as intense as it had been before.

She offered a small smile, the look in her eyes unreadable.

“Come on, partner,” she said—and was that his imagination, or did her voice waver when she said _partner?_ —softly. “I’m not keen on leaving a job unfinished. Let’s get outta here.”

And he followed her out of the lab and back into the hallway that still smelled like sex, because he would have followed her to the edges of the goddamn Earth.

* * *

By the time they stepped out of Hallucigen, twilight had descended upon the Commonwealth. As anxious as he was to book it back to Goodneighbor, the thought of traveling at night didn’t sit well with MacCready. Plus, if there really were any _undesirable side effects_ to the gas, he didn’t want to find out what they were during a gunfight. 

So, they decided to set up camp in the Marlborough building. 

Nora, having changed into a loose t-shirt and cotton pants, sat next to the oil lamp with a book in her lap. She’d also donned her glasses, and the gas still in his head painted her in the picture of a sexy librarian, and that if he didn’t keep quiet, she’d have to punish him…

He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Something wrong?” she asked, peering at him over the rim of her glasses.

 _Everything’s wrong,_ he wanted to say but couldn’t. It was different yet exactly the same all at the same time, and he felt like ramming his face into a wall just to make his stupid brain shut up.

“...Can we talk?” he asked after a long moment. She chewed on her lip thoughtfully and nodded, closing the book and setting it aside.

“Look,” he began, running his hand through his hair. “About what happened…”

She nodded again, suddenly interested in a loose thread on her shirt. 

“I just—I don’t want to let what… _happened_ make things weird. These past few months have been some of the best I’ve had in a long time, and I don’t want something so stupid come—”

 _“Stupid?”_ she muttered, as if to herself.

MacCready swallowed. “Well, no. Not stupid. Maybe _insignificant_ is a better—”

 _“Insignificant?”_ she said a little louder, unable to keep the shit-eating grin off her face. “I gotta say, partner. I thought you had more tact than this.”

So she _wasn’t_ going to kick his ass to the curb. Relief washed over him and he flashed her a grateful smile. 

“You know,” she said thoughtfully, her grin widening. “It’s often said that friendships don’t last once sex is involved.”

He blushed and cleared his throat. “Sounds like your friends just don’t know how to handle the best sex of their lives.”

The raw honesty in his words startled them both, and it was her turn to blush. In the low light of the lamp, MacCready couldn’t help but think she looked magical.

Her grin softened into something more akin to a gentle smile. “Get some sleep, Romeo, before you become the end of me.”

She turned her attention back to her book, still smiling like an idiot. MacCready settled down into his sleeping bag and let his eyes drift shut, exhaustion effortlessly pulling his head below the waters of sleep.

That night, he dreamt of pink gas and a familiar smile.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sigh* Look at these two beautiful blind bastards. This turned out much longer than I originally intended—I’m not sure where the plot came from, but it’s here now, so I guess it can stay.
> 
> Anyway, this was so much fun to write I might turn this into a sort of mini-series. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Much love ♥


End file.
